


Temptation

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil vendetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: "The last thing he remembered was helping a limping Leon S. Kennedy into the younger’s apartment after their successful mission against Glenn Arias."





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have written another Vendetta!ChrisXLeon (Chreon) fic.
> 
>  
> 
> No, I'm not sorry. Side-note: I don't get the hate for the animated movies. I actually really liked them. Especially Vendetta (it just felt really short). 
> 
> I guess I should just make a series.

A moan of pain escaped Chris’s throat as he finally came to his senses. Light greeted his vision, temporarily blinding him as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. What the hell had happened? Where was he? And why did his head hurt so damn much? The last thing he remembered was helping a limping Leon S. Kennedy into the younger’s apartment after their successful mission against Glenn Arias. The brunette was having difficulty walking up the stairs, so Chris had helped him. He had gotten as far as the younger’s living room before his memory drew a blank on what happened after. 

A hand moved to rub at the base of his neck to try and alleviate the pain, only to be stopped by a cold cuff around his wrist. Adjusting to the sudden change in lighting, Chris looked over his shoulder while moving his hands. For some reason, he was handcuffed to a chair. He pulled at the restraints, but they didn’t budge. What the hell…? Looking around, he figured that he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse in some unknown part of town, stripped of his vest, armor, and weapons. Seriously, what the hell was going on? 

The heavy footfalls of boots against concrete approaching made Chris turn his attention from the cuffs to his left-hand side. Eyes trailed from the boots, up jean clad legs, to a black leather jacket with white stripes on the sleeves. The spotlight above him kind of obscured the face, but Chris would be able to recognize that hairstyle anywhere. 

“Leon? What the hell is going on? Where have you brought me? Why?” the elder asked in his commanding tone. 

The brunette just stood there, not saying a word as blue eyes stared down the other man. His expression blank as he just stood there. Chris demanded to be let go but was just met with more silence on the younger’s part. 

“God damn it, Leon! Answer me!” Chris growled.

Again, silence. What the hell was wrong with Leon? 

Before he could question the younger more, the warehouse door opened and shut momentarily as a tall figure approached the two men. Said figure laughed, causing chills to run up Chris’s spine as his eyes widened in horror. No…it couldn’t be. The figure, quite clearly a male, finally made himself known, red glowing eyes leering at Chris through tinted sunglasses. 

“How nice of you to finally wake up, Chris. I was starting to worry that Kennedy had accidentally killed you.” Albert Wesker said with mock disappointment as he laid a hand on Leon’s shoulder. Leon didn’t react. 

Chris looked between the two, “How…what…why?” he asked, stumbling over his words in shock.

“How am I alive? What is going on? Why is your dear friend working for me? Use your words, Chris.” Wesker tutted.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Chris hollered.

Wesker chuckled, removing his hand from Leon’s form as the brunette just continued to stare at the eldest Redfield in silence. Wesker explained that it would take more than just a volcano and rocket launchers to defeat him but congratulated the raven-haired male on the effort. Though, admittedly, recovery time took a bit longer than usual. What was going on was that Wesker had a new plan that he needed to set into motion and needed two of the world’s most dedicated and successful bio-terrorist fighters out of the way, which is where Leon came in. 

“What?” Chris asked, looking to the brunette for answers. 

With a snap of his fingers, Wesker commanded that the brunette remove his jacket and shirt to show their guest what he was talking about. Blues eyes flickered red for a brief moment before turning back to their normal blues. Nimble fingers slowly reached for the zipper of his jacket as Leon began to unzip it, eyes never leaving Chris’s own. The elder watched entranced by the almost sensual movement as the younger slowly divested himself of the jacket. Dropping it to the ground, Leon moved on to the navy-blue V-neck underneath, slowly pulling it up to his chest. Brown eyes widened in horror at the sight of the glowing ruby-red, spider-like device embedded in the tender flesh of Leon’s chest. 

“No…” Chris whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the hauntingly familiar device.

Wesker chuckled, “Beautiful, isn’t it? I'm sure you remember this little toy. It's one of my favorites.”

“How…when…?” Chris sputtered on his own words, brown eyes staring into emotionless blue eyes.

“He put up quite the fight. You would have been proud, but luckily for me, the poor thing was too drunk and intoxicated to resist my control. I’ve made some improvements since Valentine; this version sturdier than the last, programmed to alter the host’s perception while keeping their personality intact. To make Leon here think that it was a part of him without question while maintaining his normal personality. Going about his day without even paying the device any mind. Of course, if I were to hit a button, he would come running and become an obedient little soldier. I had been planning to send him after you eventually, but it was just my luck that you sought him out instead. Thankfully, that fool Arias hadn’t damaged this during the fight.” Wesker explained. 

“Why Leon? Why not Jill or Sheva? What are you planning?” Chris demanded an answer. 

Wesker explained that he had contemplated using Valentine or the young BSAA soldier, but both were a bit harder to track down than Kennedy. He knew how women were, right? Constantly on the move. Plus, the BOW had seen the way Chris would look at the younger male, like Leon was a piece of meat and Chris, the starving dog. Kennedy had more resources at his disposal, being close to the president and all, and Chris would never anticipate it. The brunette wasn’t bad looking either, the perfect little distraction for the brute that was Chris Redfield. He remembered that, even though Chris preferred both sexes, he leaned more toward the same sex. 

Chris turned to Leon, begging the younger to wake up from his trance. Leon just stood there frozen, holding his shirt up while staring blankly at the elder. Wesker merely laughed, telling Chris that Leon couldn’t hear him. That it wouldn’t be so easy for the younger to break control of this device. Chris cursed at the BOW, demanding to know what he was planning. Wesker chuckled, informing Chris that he wasn’t one for monologue, therefore his lips were sealed.

“You can put your shirt down now, my boy.” Wesker commanded.

Leon’s shirt fell from his grasp as arms hung limply by his sides. Wesker ran a hand through those silky locks, asking Chris about how appealing the younger looked. The BSAA Captain asked what the hell the elder was playing at. The blonde male smiled, pressing up against Leon, whispering something in the younger’s ear. In an instant, the younger moved closer and Leon was on his knees in front of Chris, working at removing the elder’s belt and undoing his cargo pants.

“What the fuck?!” Chris hollered, trying to move out of the brunette’s grasp as best as he could. 

“Apparently, he desired you just as much as you desired him. Told me himself when I asked what he thought of you. I only told him to act out one of his fantasies before killing you afterward. I’m giving you both what you want while I proceed as planned.” Wesker informed him. 

By now, Leon had freed Chris’s length from his pants and currently had his lips wrapped around it. His tongue teased the slit. The elder jerked as Leon continued to work his length with his mouth, the younger bobbing his head to a steady rhythm. One of the younger male’s hands undid his own pants and began to fist his own cock in unison with the hand pumping Chris. Moans escaped the brunette as he continued to suck Chris off. 

“Have fun you two.” Wesker called back, making his exit. 

A grunt escaped Chris as he pulled at the cuffs, trying not to think about the brunette kneeling between his legs. He needed to snap Leon out of it and go after Wesker. Whatever the older man had been planning, it could not have been good. He cursed, feeling himself being brought to the edge before Leon pulled off of him, kissing the head of his cock one last time before straddling the elder’s lap. Those lips that had previously been on his dick found his jawline, trailing down to his neck, unzipping the BSAA Uniform shirt while he did so. 

“Snap out of it, Leon! Stop this! Leon Sco-mmph!” Chris was cut off by the younger’s lips connecting with his own. 

Another moan escaped the brunette as he deepened the kiss, tongue prodding at Chris’s own as he tried to coax it to play. Pale, gloveless hands cupped his face as Leon pressed his chest tighter against his bigger frame. Hips moved as the DSO Agent’s ass ground against his hardened length, pre-come staining the back of those tight-fitting jeans. 

“What if I don’t want to stop, Chris?” Leon whispered in a sultry tone, nibbling at the BSAA Captain’s ear.

“Leon, you’re not thinking straight…” Chris pleaded.

“Don’t you want me?” Leon asked in a hurt tone, blue eyes looking into his own with a heartbroken look.

Chris looked at him, feeling his own heart ache at that hurt look in the other’s eyes. The brunette had no idea how much he wanted him. He had secretly liked the younger, but often admired him from afar. Those feelings had grown after Claire’s passing, which happened not too long after he lost Piers, the brunette coming to his home to comfort him and vice versa. The eldest Redfield was afraid he was going to lose Leon one day too, afraid that he would never get the opportunity to tell the younger how he really felt. He hoped today wouldn’t be that day. 

“Yes. God, yes. More than anything…but not like this.” Chris admitted, leaning away from those kisses trailing from his jawline to his throat. 

Leon whined, pulling away momentarily to kick off his boots and strip out of his jeans and boxers before settling on Chris’s lap once more. A blush painted itself on Redfield’s cheeks, feeling his own hardened length rub up against Leon’s own length and buttocks. The younger took both of their lengths in hand, rubbing them slowly together as he connected his lips with Chris’s again. Chris tried to force down the orgasm building while also trying to resist the lips and tongue on his own. He thought of anything else as he continued to struggle in the cuffs. 

“Leon, please…stop. We can’t do this…snap out of it…” Chris begged. 

The brunette brought his own fingers to his lips as he pulled away from their kiss. Coating them thoroughly in his own saliva, Leon lifted himself just enough to work the fingers inside of his entrance. He blushed and whimpered as he slowly worked himself open with his fingers. His other hand held on to Chris’s shoulder for support. After he pulled his fingers out of himself and braced both hands on Chris’s shoulders, Leon positioned himself over Chris’s cock. Chris begged him to stop but was cut off with a grunt as Leon impaled himself on the hardened cock to the hilt. A cry escaped Leon as he did so. 

“F-Fuck!” Chris swore, head falling back as he was consumed by tight heat. Christ, he was tight!

“Mm…eh…so big…” Leon moaned, adjusting to the sizable length within him. He never felt so full. 

The sound of their breathing filled the space between them, the brunette leaning his forehead against the elder’s own, eyes clenched shut. Chris watched as the younger adjusted before rising and falling back on to him. Chris grunted as Leon thrusted himself on to the elder’s cock, burying his head into the crook of the raven-haired male’s shoulder and neck. The elder clenched his jaw shut, hips involuntarily thrusting up to meet the younger’s thrusts, slowly losing himself in the moment. The younger’s breaths came out in short pants and gasps, moaning Chris’s name as he neared the edge. 

Leon pulled something out of Chris’s pocket, the sound of jingling keys causing the elder to look down to see what the brunette was doing. The younger paused, leaning over to undo the cuffs. What was happening? Was Leon finally breaking through and letting him go? He received his answer when the brunette settled back on to his lap, guiding one of the elder’s hands to his hip and the other to his backside, before settling his own back around Chris’s shoulders. 

“Fuck me, Chris...please.” Leon begged, eyes flickering from red to blue to red before burying his head into Chris's neck again. 

Realization washed over Chris’s features. Leon was fighting for control over his mind, but the brunette was slowly losing. If it had been on as long as Chris thought it had been, then he needed to get it off of him now. Brown eyes looked toward where his weapons were being kept, eyeing the stun stick sticking out of the back of his vest. The voltage in the stick should be enough to short-circuit the device long enough for Chris to rip it out of Leon’s chest. No doubt the brunette would fight him the second he moved away. Leon relied on speed and agility when fighting, so he would need to distract Leon and tire him out first. Or knock him out. 

Why not all of the above? 

Hands squeezed Leon’s hip and ass as Chris sent the brunette backward. A startled noise escaped the younger as he was forced on his back onto the concrete floor. Chris took control, gripping the brunette’s hips tightly and he thrusted into him with an unsteady rhythm. Leon gasped as the other’s length hit a spot inside of him that momentarily blanked out his vision, causing him to arch off of the floor with a pleasured cry. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around the other, teeth biting into the juncture of Leon’s neck and shoulder, thrusting into that same spot over and over again. A shudder rippled through the younger’s body as he neared his end. Chris reached a hand in between their bodies, hand grasping the other’s length, stroking it quickly, pushing Leon closer and closer to the edge. 

“Chr-Chris! I’m…shit…I’m gonna…ha…” Leon cried out, clawing at the other’s shoulders as sweat clung to his forehead. 

His eyes flickered again, this time the blue lingered longer than before. Chris didn’t stop, clothed hips slapping against bare skin as he picked up the pace. He felt himself nearing his climax as well, his own skin sticky with sweat. Leon came first, screaming Chris’s name as he did so while his nails bit into the elder’s skin through his shirt. With his own cry of release, Chris spilled his seed into the younger’s tight heat. Hips steadied before halting altogether as the younger faded in and out of consciousness, still clinging to the bigger man above him. 

Chris felt those hands release him as the younger pulled away, eyes glowing a fluorescent red. Chris feigned exhaustion, listening as the younger pulled on his clothes. Fixing his own pants, he made his move while the brunette replaced his boots. He heard a growl behind him and ducked out of the way as a boot narrowly missed his head. Snatching the stun baton out of his vest, he turned just in time to avoid a kick to his middle. Grabbing the other by the ankle, Chris threw the Leon across the room, wincing as the lithe body collided and crashed through several wooden crates. The brunette grunted upon impact with the floor. 

“I’m sorry about this, Leon. But I have to get that thing off you.” Chris apologized. 

Leon growled again before charging at the elder with a battle cry. Maneuvered and twisted out of the way as the younger threw kicks and punches at him. Tucking the baton into the pouch on his pant leg, Chris snatched Leon by the wrist before the brunette could punch him in the face. With his free hand, Leon grabbed the knife out of the holster on Chris’s thigh, swinging the knife at the elder. Chris used his free forearm to block the other’s arm as the blade got closer and closer to cutting him. It took him a moment to get his hand on Leon’s other arm. 

When a Kevlar Gloved hand finally managed to snag Leon’s other wrist, Chris swept a leg underneath of Leon’s legs and effectively sent him backward. The wind was knocked out of the younger as his back collided with the floor, a startled cry escaping his throat. Chris pinned him to the floor, straddling his hips and slamming the wrist wielding the knife hard against the concrete in order to get Leon to release the blade. The brunette managed to wiggle that wrist free, knife catching Chris’s cheek and leaving a small cut. 

“Shit!” Chris hissed in pain, pinning the brunette’s wrists in one hand, “Drop it, damn it!” 

Leon thrashed underneath of him and snarled at him. He tried to lean his head up to slam his forehead into Chris’s, but to no avail. Chris growled back at him, pulling the stun baton out of the pouch. He set it down momentarily to push up the brunette’s navy-blue shirt. Once the device was fully uncovered, Chris turned the stun baton on the highest setting. Eyes glowed red as Leon thrashed and struggled harder underneath of his grasp once he heard the baton power up. 

“Hold still, this will only hurt for a moment.” Chris lied before thrusting the baton into the spider-looking device. 

Electricity crackled as the baton broke through the red glass, sparking and destroying the circuitry within. Leon screamed in pain, arching off of the floor and struggled in an attempt to escape the pain. Chris watched as the wires that were buried in the younger’s skin receded back into the device, allowing the elder to remove the device. Throwing it away from them, he watched as the brunette went limp underneath of him, gasping for breath. His eyes returned to their normal ice blue as he stared up at the eldest Redfield, tears at the edge of his eyes. 

Climbing off of him, Chris helped the brunette off of the floor, pulling Leon against him in order to keep him steady. Brown eyes gazed into those baby blues, silently asking if the younger was going to be okay. The brunette slumped against his chest, breathing heavily. He apologized profusely, explaining that he had been grabbed not too long after DC. Wesker cornered him in his apartment after a night of drinking. He didn’t even hear or see him coming. He tried to fight the BOW off, but Wesker had overpowered him. 

“I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t. It was like I was trapped in my own body. He made me do things…oh god, Chris. He has his hands on some new pet project and new BOWs. He’s working with some group called The Connections. Him, Neo-Umbrella, even the Los Illuminados. We have to stop them.” Leon explained. 

“We will, but, Wesker’s probably long gone by now. We’ll have to go back to the BSAA Base and get you looked at. Are you alright?” Chris asked.

Leon nodded, “I’ll be fine.” he said, moving away from the elder with a slight limp and a wince, holding his lower back, “Damn, I think I threw my back out.” 

Chris raised a concerned brow, "You were riding me kind of hard. I could have been a bit gentler with you towards the end there...” 

Leon rolled his eyes, “I’m not made of glass, Chris. I can take it, just give me time to get used to it.” He said picking his jacket up off of the floor. 

The elder raised his brows at that in surprise. Did Leon just imply that there would be a next time? He voiced this out loud, causing the brunette to blush as he put on his jacket. He told the elder that he knew what he meant. Chris asked him to elaborate, to which the brunette said that he didn’t not enjoy their coupling while under Wesker’s influence. He did act out one of his fantasies on the elder. Chris raised a brow, not knowing that the younger was into handcuffs and chair sex, but he figured he liked to take control. He was surprised that the younger let him go and let him pin him. He surrendered control so easily once Chris was free.

“I only give up control to big, buff, burly men named Chris Redfield.” He said in a teasing tone with a wink. 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

“I wasn’t joking.” Leon deadpanned. 

The BSAA Captain raised his brows as he put on his weapons, now realizing what the younger had said. His head turned toward the younger’s direction, looking for an answer to his unasked question. Leon said that Chris knew what he meant when he said he would get used to it. That when he acted out his fantasy on Chris it was because it was Chris. Had it been anyone else, Leon probably would have just killed them. There were moments in New York when he was totally in control of his actions. When the elder had asked for his help, that was him talking, not Wesker. When he fought off those dogs, it was him. When he helped fight Arias, that was him. It was all him until the moment he knocked out Chris in his apartment. The sex, here, in the warehouse…was him as well. 

“So, does that mean what I think it means?” Chris asked, fastening his vest. 

Leon nodded, “Like I said, “I’ll get used to it.””


End file.
